


Particularly That Gender

by kookaburrito



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, barely there Breath play, lots of talk about Alex and women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookaburrito/pseuds/kookaburrito
Summary: Alex is “awkward around all people, but particularly that gender”. Greg notices. Merciless teasing ensues, which feeds perfectly well into Alex’s huge humiliation kink.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Particularly That Gender

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ALL NOT REAL it’s about the characters of Greg and Alex on the show. It’s not about actual Greg and Alex who are lovely people and shouldn’t read this never ever even under torture. I particularly hate my brain for making such assumptions about the ray of sunshine that is Alex Horne because I love him so much. But also it’s kind of his fault for calling their own characters on the show with their actual names, and developing it gradually into a glorious kink fest, so alas. This was bound to happen. Also I’ve left his wife out of this entirely because that was the only shred of dignity I felt I needed not to completely disintegrate of guilt while writing such awful filth. I'm so sorry. Also amen.

They’re laying in bed late one night, already sated after hours of delicious fucking, when Greg turns to him, a mischievous foxy smile on his face. He studies Alex’s face closely, looks at his flushed cheeks, at his disheveled hair, at his blown-wide black pupils. 

And then, he smirks.

\- I’ve noticed something.

Alex stays silent.

He knows that tone of voice all too well. He feels excitement and nervousness pulsating down his spine, it’s always a combination of those two. His cock once again twitches painfully in his boxers, trying to harden, despite him having come not long ago. He has an idea of what Greg might say, but he doesn’t know exactly what it is this time, and that’s what makes him tense up.

\- What is it about you and the ladies? - Greg asks with that ever-present mischievous twinkle in his eyes, as he studies Alex’s expression carefully.

\- W-what?

 _Oh god, of course._ Alex can’t believe Greg hasn’t mentioned it before. This means that he’s been saving it for an occasion such as this one. He wanted to dissect the whole issue into bite-size pieces and enjoy it thoroughly. In their usual manner. Alex feels his heart thumping in his chest in anticipation.

\- You’re so nervous around them. So awkward and fidgety… Little Alex Horne, - Greg whispers right into his ear, and watches Alex squirm.

Alex closes his eyes, feels his breath getting erratic. Greg leans back and examines him again, and that scrutinizing look is almost as nerve-wracking as the words themselves.

\- The last series in particular. What has gotten into you? It was an embarrassment to watch.

\- W-why? - Alex manages, stuttering already. But he knows, he absolutely knows why.

\- You were helping Katherine Parkinson on every step of the way. Whatever she wanted, you did. Whenever she called, you were there. Running after her, indulging her every stupid whim. You were basically completing tasks together.

\- Oh, there was no “we”. It was all h-her ideas, - Alex tries to defend himself, even though it sounds weak. He knows it’s true, Greg knows it’s true. He was never ever able to behave properly around women. Never had the guts to say “no”. Always ready to please. It wasn’t just women, but with women he indeed felt much more fidgety and awkward, not knowing how to display authority, always feeling less of man. And of course Greg would notice. How long has he known, and observed him from afar, filing those things for later in the dark corners of his mind?

\- Sure, - Greg suddenly says, nonchalant. He rolls back to his side of the bed, as if he doesn’t care in the least, and Alex feels the cold air hit his bare side, almost whines at how much he wants Greg’s warm body near him. He knows it’s not a final, end-conversation kind of “sure”, merely calm before the storm, because Greg has never missed the opportunity to humiliate him about something right to the very edge. 

His breath hitches in anticipation, he can’t relax properly, knowing that something is coming. They lie in silence for some minutes that feel like hours, as Alex senses the ever-present danger with every inch of his skin, not knowing when Greg will attack him again. It’s pure torture. But, to be honest, he wouldn’t give any second of this away.

\- Actually, you know what I just remembered? - Greg continues all of a sudden in a completely flat tone, as if he’s talking about the weather. - Remember that incident when you had to hold Rose Matafeo’s bra?

He didn’t know Greg knew, but of course, of course he did. He was so good at remembering the little details, finding his weak spots and then teasing him mercilessly, endlessly, humiliating him.

Alex bites at his bottom lip trying to suppress the embarrassment of that memory. Him, a grown man, standing on the stage, and not knowing where to put his hand holding the bra, and instantly going red in the face. The people staring at him, the crowd laughing.

Greg smirks again at the effect his simple question has on Alex. He turns once again to Alex, and his fingers reach up to circle and caress gently around Alex’s nipples, not quite touching properly, and what a tease, really. Alex has to force himself not to react too strongly, not to push his chest up into Greg’s hands, craving to be touched. Oh, how evil he is. How deliciously evil. 

\- Well? I asked you a question, - Greg says expectantly, and the sudden shift in tone is enough to make Alex respond immediately.

\- Yes, - Alex breathes out, cheeks flushing pink at the memory.

\- Yes what?

\- Yes, I remember.

\- You looked so uncomfortable at that. Care to explain? 

\- It’s… It’s… - he stammers, having no clue about what to say, looking pleadingly at Greg, knowing full well that he will not let this go.

\- What it is, it’s just a piece of clothing, Alex, - Greg says, making him feel dumb once again.

\- It’s more than… More than that, - Alex manages, though he’s feeling Greg’s fingers on his chest, and surely it’s absolutely nothing, a slight graze, a barely-there caress, but it makes the hairs on his chest and arms stand upright, and he can’t concentrate on words, has forgotten all of them.

\- It’s a bra, - Greg says, with a no-nonsense expression, suddenly stern, as if he can’t believe how stupid Alex is, as if he’s _disappointed_.

In a split second, another wave of memories hits him hard, he remembers the warmth of the bra, the material, its lacy pattern burning into his fingers. He had to hold it in front of everyone, and of course, of course the mind extrapolates, everyone in that room was looking at him, hundreds of people looking at him, cameras pointed at him, Alex Horne, holding a bra, and they were imagining all kinds of perverted things, and he was thinking them too, and Greg was thinking them, for god’s sake, and one second there were Rose’s full breasts in it, and the next second it was his hands… On top of it all memories start flooding in, long-forgotten humiliating experiences in college, trying to take off the bra, and getting all nervous, and taking so long that the girl would get impatient and irritated, and not in a good way. Greg chooses that moment to pinch at his nipples, bringing him back to reality, and Alex lets out a sharp breath.

\- So? What is it exactly? I can’t quite pinpoint it. Embarrassed at the thought of touching boobs? Knowing full well that I’m there, watching you? 

Greg delicately caresses Alex’s chest, as if holding his invisible boobs. And it should be silly, but it’s not, it’s actually kind of hot, and Alex feels himself hardening despite everything, and feeling once again betrayed by the strange urges of his body. Fuck him, fuck Greg, he always knows where to push to get to his particular craving for humiliation, he knows exactly what to say and do to make him hard.

\- Answer me, - Greg orders, and Alex shivers. He can’t think thoughts, he knows he’ll trip over words, can’t formulate anything right now, and it will be even more embarrassing.

\- I… I just... - he huffs out.

\- Just what?

\- Just… - Alex’s brain is broken, and his body is on fire.

\- You enjoy touching boobs, don’t you? You did touch Mel’s boobs that one time, claiming it was an accident, - Greg is watching him like a hawk, and he feels small.

\- That really… Really was an accident, I swear, - Alex rushes to his defence, because he still felt bad for that moment.

\- So what is it then, answer me in full sentences, - Greg says, getting visibly annoyed, and Alex is suddenly scared. He knows he needs to confess, something, anything.

\- D-don’t know how to do bras, - Alex finally admits, blushing even a darker red.

\- Of course you don’t, you pathetic little man, - Greg says, pleased to have coerced an answer out of Alex. - Women probably laugh at you,at how bad you are in bed.

He smiles a little, watches Alex carefully, his gaze moving up and down Alex’s pliant, helpless body.

\- And you couldn’t even look at Aisling Bea in her panties, could you? You were so embarrassed… Like an actual fucking schoolboy.

Alex feels the flush hit his cheeks, spread down to his chest at the sudden memory. He couldn’t, he just couldn’t keep his cool, of course. And Greg is smirking beside him, watching him intently, and he wishes he could do anything, say anything in his defence, but he’s powerless under Greg’s ever-present gaze. Powerless, and growing harder by the second.

\- But there’s something else too, Alex. That you’re not telling me, - Greg says, and yes, there are corner’s in Alex’s twisted mind that he doesn’t want to visit himself, and he squirms again, trying to make himself even smaller.

\- And I guess, it has to do something with underwear. Specifically women’s underwear, - Greg is almost laughing now. His hand snakes down to Alex’s boxers, which are already too-tight, and he pulls the elastic, making it snap at Alex’s skin, almost making him jump up at the sudden noise and the sharp pain.

Greg leans in to Alex’s ear, making Alex once again feel his warm breath, and whispers:

\- Wear them often, huh?

Alex shivers under Greg’s hand, feels his neck tingling at Greg’s presence so near him. He’s so dumb and helpless. It’s so bad that it’s good, wonderful even, just like it always is in his broken brain. Greg watches him intently, then sighs, as if Alex’s been naughty again, as if he doesn’t even know what he will do with his Little Alex.

\- Oh, Alex, Alex. Why would you be embarrassed of women’s clothes? Come on, it’s the twenty-first century. Clothes don’t have a gender anymore… - he theatrically shakes his head in disappointment, then turns to Alex again, eyes widening with a sudden realization, - ...Unless.

Ah. _Unless._ Alex feels how painfully hard he is right now. He wishes he could just reach down and touch himself, bring himself to the edge, it would probably take him just a few embarrassing strokes to come, but… He resists. Greg didn’t allow him.

\- Unless… You actually loved wearing them, didn’t you? Probably wore those panties Rhod gave you without a second thought. Enjoyed it even. Was probably dying to try them on, to look so filthy in them, the whole crew seeing how big and weird your dick looked through the thin material. Did that turn you on?

 _Shit._ Alex can’t believe that Greg knows him better than he knows himself sometimes, but yes, he realizes, the feeling of inadequacy, of wearing those delicate things with his too-big body, feeling insecure, it all fed to his twisted desires. Why was he so weird? Why… Greg’s voice once again snaps him back to reality, his presence looming everywhere. Alex can’t hide from those words and from his gaze, he feels exposed and vulnerable, and secretly loves it all.

\- Say it, - Greg’s powerful voice is once again in his ears, as if he’s talking directly into his mind.

\- It… It turned me on, - he confesses in a small voice, and Greg nods approvingly, visibly pleased. But then he pushes further.

\- Come on, say it properly. Say “wearing panties makes me hard”.

\- No, I… can’t…

\- Yes, you can, - Greg commands, and Alex knows there’s nothing in the world he won’t do when Greg uses that tone of voice.

\- Wearing panties m-makes me hard, - Alex whispers those idiotic words that shouldn’t have any effect on him, but they do, and he feels so hard already, even without all the added mental images.

\- That’s right, you filthy whore.

Alex’s hands itch. He needs to touch himself, his whole body feels cold and warm, and cold, with waves of heat washing over him together with Greg’s words. He needs something, anything. He can’t help himself, and reaches his hand to adjust himself, just a little, but Greg slaps it away.

\- Have some self-restraint when I’m talking to you.

\- Yes, sir, - he breathes out almost immediately, it’s like a reflex, a basic instinct he can’t ignore.

He feels Greg’s hand start caressing up his chest and on his neck, leaving a delicious trail of goosebumps. Greg’s hand feels so big on his neck, it’s big and gentle, but Alex suddenly imagines it suffocating him, and wow, he can’t help but moan at that, imagining how it would feel to be punished like that for something naughty he’s done. Greg suffocating him with only one hand, making him choke, leaving bruises, and this is definitely not something that is helping his dick get less hard. Helpless little breaths escape him, as his hand clasps and unclasps against thin air... But with his obedient little mind manages to keep it in place, and Greg notices, of course he does.

\- Good, patient boy, - Greg murmurs, and Alex feels something warm unfurl in his chest at the praise. - I can see that you’re so hard already. But you will touch yourself only when I tell you. 

His big hand has reached Alex’s cheek and jaw, it strokes his beard softly, then goes up to the cheekbone, and Alex’s enjoying every second of this teasing, feels Greg’s fingertips leaving his skin hot, as if he’s igniting him with his touch, tortuously slow.

\- And another thing… You see, you’re such a pervert, that they just keep coming, - Greg says calmly, and Alex wonders what it would be, hopes it’s something shameful, something he’s deeply embarrassed about.

\- Do you remember that task with the edible masks? What the fuck was that about, huh?

Alex feels his heart leap up to his throat. Of course, of course he remembers. There was something so strange about thinking that whole thing up, and deciding to be a part of that. He thought Greg would like the absurdity of it, but Alex would never know if he’d crossed a line, if Greg will call him an idiot, or if he will be pleased. It’s something that keeps him on edge, makes his heart beat faster with every task he unveils.

\- Eating off of Katherine Ryan’s face? Huh, you probably never thought that far when you were thinking about that task, - Greg contemplates. - But it pleased me immensely. Watching you get embarrassed. Not knowing if you were allowed near her lips, fidgeting so much. Knowing that I would be watching you. My portrait was behind you all the time, as if a reminder of who you really belong to. Knowing full well that I will see what you did. I will see if you touch her lips, if you go anywhere near them. And I will punish you.

Greg traces a finger down Alex’s lips, pushing it a little bit inside his mouth, not quite going in. Teasing him. Alex wants it inside his mouth, Greg’s big finger, shit, he misses Greg’s fingers inside his mouth, he misses Greg’s cock, loves the way it fills his entire mouth, loves sucking him off, deepthroating him, he wants it immensely. He opens up and traces the index finger gently with his tongue, but then can’t help himself, reaches his whole body up to envelop it inside his mouth, suck at it hungrily.

\- Ah-ah, no. Did I give you permission to suck?

\- N-no, sir.

\- Stay still, I’m not done with you, - Greg says, his hand heavy on Alex’s chin, his finger still tracing the contours of his mouth, dipping in every now and then, feeling the hotness and wetness of it, smearing it on his lips.

\- You awful, awful misogynist… Oh, and sweet Alice? Calling Alice all those names, and never having the guts to repeat them aloud to her face. She was right to make you. You should’ve apologized to her properly, and to me. 

\- Yes, sir, - Alex breathes out, a new memory stinging at him with shame, a new fault that his master has found.

\- I should’ve punished you then, in front of her. In front of everyone, - Greg says, removing his fingers from Alex’s mouth, and making Alex feel cold at that.

\- How… H-how? Please, sir, tell me, - Alex's brain is short circuiting from pleasure, but he wants to know, needs to know. He wishes he could have a second chance, repeat that whole ordeal again, and then beg on his knees for a punishment for what he’d done, knowing full well that he deserved it.

\- Make you do the whole show on your knees, - Greg says, echoing his idea, and of course they would think about the same thing. - Yeah, I know. Maybe we’d bring out that dog bed again, or maybe even a collar, huh? And you’d have to kneel throughout the show, at my feet. Like a fucking pet. Like my possession... - he talks and talks, but Alex’s mind is too far gone to listen, already imagining a collar pressing tightly into his neck, the image of him kneeling obediently at Greg’s feet overcoming his every thought. 

Greg’s now completely flushed to Alex’s side, Alex feels that Greg is hard too, and his big hand is still wandering around Alex, and he’s still whispering seductively in Alex’s ear, and Alex never wants it to end, but he’s also feels so close without even touching himself, it’s ridiculous, he’s ridiculous.

\- Please, please, sir, - Alex begs, he’s so hard it’s painful, there’s a huge damp spot in front of his boxers, and he just needs a hand, or anything, really, he’d gladly hump against Greg’s side, he just needs relief.

\- Please what? - Greg asks with a grin, obviously enjoying torturing him.

\- Let me…

\- Talk in full sentences, Alex, enough of this nonsense.

\- Let me… T-touch myself, - Alex begs, and feels so stupid saying that, he probably looks a mess, but he needs it so badly.

\- You want to touch your dick? Like the little pervert you are? - Greg asks, as if he doesn’t care in the least.

\- Yes, yes, please, sir...

\- Say it, and I might let you.

\- I want… I want to touch my dick, like the little pervert I am, - Alex says diligently, every word setting his skin on fire because of how ridiculous it sounds.

\- Alright then, you’ve been a good boy today, - Greg grants his permission. - You can touch yourself now. But don’t come yet. We’ve not finished with all this.

\- Thank you, thank you sir, ah-..., - Alex cuts off, his right hand on his dick feels heavenly, brings such sharp pleasure it leaves him breathless. He rolls his eyes from how good that feels, his hips bucking up from the bed, fucking against thin air.

\- So what is it?

\- W-what… - it’s hard to concentrate when Greg is talking to him, while he’s riding the delicious bliss.

\- Slow down a bit if you can’t wank and think at the same time, - Greg orders, annoyed. His looming hand is still a steadying presence on Alex’s chest. Alex tries to slow down, really tries, then squeezes at the base, takes a few deep breaths. 

\- Tell me why you’re like that with women. Explain yourself.

In that moment Alex realizes he needs to tell him. If he doesn’t give him a good answer, Greg might never allow him to come, he’d torture him the whole night, and leave him hard and wanting, and he might not survive that. He needs to concentrate and give him a decent answer, needs to earn his release. He needs to be good, and to please Greg, because nothing else matters.

\- I just… I just… I need someone… I need someone to order me around. Someone… Like you.

\- Women can boss you around, and make you look stupid, - Greg replies immediately. - And they do sometimes, and you follow them around like the pathetic little puppy you are.

\- I g-guess… But, it’s not real. It’s.. I never know h-how to take charge… Or decide things… And they… Don’t… Don’t like that… Never liked that.

\- Oh, sure, so you’re born to please, - Greg says, licking the shell of his ear, making him shiver, - There’s probably some delicious repressed memories you’re not telling me. Humiliating stuff. Like you never got any attention from women, being the meek worm you are. Maybe they laughed at you naked? Or never ever wanted to have sex with you, huh? Maybe you never could make a woman come? 

Alex shivers, blushing even harder than he thought possible, because it really came down to this. Sometimes he wondered if Greg could actually read his mind, break into his most intimate memories. Greg’s hand is teasing at his nipples again, and even such a small gesture is setting Alex on fire. It takes his every ounce of restraint not to buck up, hips and chest, and seek Greg’s body with his own. But Greg seems cool as a rock, making the whole ordeal even more humiliating for Alex. He watches him pleadingly, but Greg continues to push at him with more questions.

\- And the way Sally was lying on top of you, smearing cake all over you? Did you enjoy it? We’ll talk about your weird food kink sometime, there’s so much weird shit to talk about, when it comes to you. But now tell me, my boy, did you enjoy it?

\- Wish it was you, - Alex says, without thinking, because yes, he’d imagine it, imagine it was Greg laying on top of him, pressing him down with all that weight, bringing him pain and pleasure in equal measures.

\- You freak, - Greg says, but he’s pleased, he’s very pleased at Alex words, and Alex can sense it. - Tell me more.

\- Wish it was you lying on top of me, pressing me down, like I… Like I have no choice. Like you could hurt me for real...

Alex was starting to see stars behind his eyes from pleasure, is afraid he might come untouched. He steadied his breath at best he could. squeezed the base of his dick even harder, wishing he had a cock ring to keep himself in place.

\- You’re such a good boy for telling me, such a good, obedient boy, - Greg says, and shit, the praise feels so good too, and Alex is on edge. He could come in a second just from this. He wants to stroke himself furiously, wants that mindblowing orgasm more than anything in his life, but he has to make sure he is allowed, he would never dare to disobey.

\- Let me... Let me come, daddy, please, - Alex implores, and god he’s begging again, and there are actual tears in his eyes, and he never, never resorts to that word unless he’s wound up to the edge, and it feels like rock bottom.

\- Ah, not until you’ve sucked me off first, - Greg orders, and Alex shuffles down immediately, on pure raw desire, on instinct, lying in the foot of the bed in some contorted pose, already reaching inside Greg’s boxers, hands shaking with urgency.

\- You know that’s not how I like it, - Greg says, and Alex instantly shuffles down the bed, repositions himself on the cold floor, on his knees, and this does indeed feel better. Kneeling between Greg’s strong legs, their favorite blowjob pose. He manages to steady himself just a little, but then he raises his gaze at Greg, and Greg is looking at him, expectant and annoyed, and Alex bites his lips to keep himself from moaning out loud.

Alex’s face is streaked with tears, actual tears of pain, he needs to come so badly, but he can’t, he can’t, his twisted little obedient mind won’t let his body prioritize himself, only Greg’s command matters, only Greg exists for him.

\- Come on, it won’t suck itself, - Greg says impatiently, and Alex takes out Greg’s huge dick from his boxers in both hands, strokes it delicately, lavishing him with attention. He starts lapping at the head, sucking at the sides, but it’s not enough, he can’t be slow, he’s been on edge for so long, and he just needs that huge dick in his mouth, needs to feel the weight of it, taste it all. He takes it all in his mouth, deeper and deeper, feeling it against the back of his throat, the hot flesh filling him entirely, and sucks furiously like a starving man, so eager to please and satisfy, one hand stroking at the base, another digging into Greg’s thigh, trying to steady his shaking mess of a body.

\- Hey, don’t choke now, - Greg says softly, a breathless little noise betraying how much he’s enjoying Alex’s enthusiastic sucking.

He puts his hand on Alex’s head, guiding him, slowing him down a little, and Alex enjoys the warmth and guidance, leans back into it for just a second, before diving right back in, licking and sucking at Greg’s dick like his life depends on it. Greg is groaning now, his hips are bucking now, and he’s careful not to let himself fuck Alex’s mouth, knowing full well he could hurt him, and Alex is strangely touched by the gesture, even though he actually wishes Greg would let himself go, fuck his mouth without restraint and pleasure himself using Alex to the fullest.

\- Fuck, you’re so good at that. My good boy toy, - Greg’s hand is petting his hair, so delicate and affectionate, that Alex’s heart is bursting with devotion. He wants it to be so good for Greg, that he momentarily forgets how fucking hard he is right now, and how much he needs to come, and how painful it is to be on his knees on the cold floor.

\- Love to fuck your mouth. Love you gagging on my dick, - Greg continues, and rolls his head back, and Alex takes him even deeper, moaning around his cock, sucking at it so thoroughly, loving the taste of precome and the hot flesh, wishing he could do this forever. Greg’s breaths soon become erratic, and Alex doubles down the efforts, going faster and lapping, making Greg come without a warning, filling his whole mouth, and swallowing every drop. He loves the way Greg’s legs shake from pleasure, betraying how much he loved it. Swallowing it down the best he can, Alex is catching his breath, and puts his head down on Greg’s left thigh, looking up at Greg with so much adoration and devotion, while there’s a streak of come dropping from the corner of his mouth. Greg cleans it up with his thumb, and makes Alex suck it clean too, before petting him once more, as if he would pet a dog who fetched the toy.

\- You sucked me off very good, - Greg says, trying to sound as mundane as ever, as if telling him he can put away the dishes, or check the mailbox. - You can come now, you filthy slut. I know you’re dying to.

Without thinking, Alex obeys. Alex’s hand is on his cock in a second, and it takes just a few strokes, and Alex is coming all over the floor, and himself, and actually screaming out in pain and pleasure mixed together into something more. He feels as if he’s in a void, and there’s nothing in this world but him and Greg, nothing exists, and it’s pure bliss, and it feels like seconds and hours at the same time, and he might’ve lost consciousness of his surroundings, he might have start sobbing somewhere in between, because he realizes where he is only when he opens his eyes and feels that he’s already in the soft bed, tucked gently under the duvet, and Greg is holding him in his arms, close and protective, stroking down his back, stroking his hair, and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

\- My darling boy, - Greg says. - My sweet Alex, you’re wonderful. You’re so good to me, - he repeats over and over again, and Alex feels his breath getting steadier, feels his whole body calming down and releasing the built-up tension.

\- Thank you, daddy, - he says, tucking himself closer into Greg’s massive chest, feeling like nothing could harm him as long as he was here, in Greg’s strong arms.

\- I’m glad you belong to me, - Greg says, voice hoarse, looking him right in the eyes, and Alex melts at the word _belong_. He loves it, he feels immense gratitude, and relief, and the languid pulsations of pleasure still resonating inside of him.

\- I’m glad I belong to you, - he echoes, and it feels good to say it, and Greg’s kisses on his temple feel good, and everything feels right in the world, right then and there, and there’s nowhere he would rather be.

\- Any woman would be lucky to have you. But you belong only to me, - Greg says firmly, and Alex shivers, comforted by Greg’s possessive voice, his strong embrace, the warmth of the bed. He tucks himself closer into Greg’s side, and dozes off, exhausted, pliant, and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out "so servile it's vile" by likecharity, there are a lot of bits inspired by that amazing fic that blows my mind every time I read it.


End file.
